


Rule #3

by Bunny



Series: Rules to Live By [3]
Category: NCIS, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny/pseuds/Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don’t believe what you’re told. Double check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule #3

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE OF TEEN WOLF! 
> 
> (if you haven't read the script page that was released you probably won't understand... sorry)

It wasn’t that Stiles didn’t believe Peter, it was just that he knew better than to. 

They’d been looking for reasons behind Isaac’s sudden memory loss, when Peter had spoken up about a very unused power of an Alpha. Derek had just growled at him and told him to shut up about it. That it wasn’t true. Isaac and Scott both had been curious and had perked up to listen to Peter explain. Stiles however? Stiles bit into his bottom lip, grabbed the laptop he was working on and left. No one seemed to follow him and Stiles only felt a bit of a pain in his heart at that. 

He made it all the way back to his jeep before he realized Derek had followed him, sans his jacket even though it was still kind of chilly out. Stiles and him had stared at each other for minutes before Stiles had to shift around and broken the eye contact. Derek had smirked slightly and had stalked up to him. 

“You left.” 

“Yeah well, I was sick of listening to Mr. Zombie Man talk all his B.S.” Stiles jumped up onto his jeep’s hood and reopened the laptop. His search around the web wasn’t turning up anything other than some kinky porn he was saving, but keeping it hidden from Derek. 

“Actually…” Stiles turned his head to Derek and blinked. “My father once said he’d used that trick on Peter when he had first became Alpha. Something about some girl he’d taken from him when they were younger.” Derek shrugged and leaned back on the jeep’s hood to stare up at Stiles, a smirk on his face. “Nice page. But I don’t think that’s what you’re looking for.”

Stiles closed the laptop’s lid with a snap and blushed. 

“Are you sure? I mean, sure Peter’s been, you know… Peter. But we need to double check. Always. It’s rule three.”

“You and those rules.” Derek gave him a look before pushing off the jeep and stalking back towards the house. “And I’m sure, Stiles. If you can get the laptop Peter’s been hiding, it’s got the full story.”

Stiles didn’t even have to be told twice. He took off back towards the house. An hour later, and a bruise on the back of his head, he had his backstory and the proof they all needed. 

Sadly that meant they all had to listen to Peter brag about being right for the next week.


End file.
